stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Dark Forces: Rebel Agent
* New Republic era |tidslinje=* 5 ABYThe Essential Reader's Companion * 1 BBYThe Essential Reader's Companion |serie=''Dark Forces (noveller) |före=''Prophets of the Dark Side'' |följs=''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' }} Dark Forces: Rebel Agent är en novell skriven av William C. Dietz, och den andra boken i novellserien Dark Forces. Boken gavs ut av Dark Horse Comics och Boulevard den 11 mars 1998, och både den inbundna och storpocketversionen, innehöll tjugofem färglagda illustrationer av Ezra Tucker. Utgåvor * ISBN 0399143963; 11 mars 1998, Dark Horse Comics och Boulevard, inbunden, 128 sidor * ISBN 156511244X; 11 mars 1998, HighBridge Audio, 2 ljudkassetter (2 timmar) * ISBN 042516862X; 7 april 1999, Dark Horse Comics, storpocket, 128 sidor * ISBN 1-56971-400-2; april 1999, Dark Horse Comics, storpocket, 128 sidor Texten på baksidan Inbunden version Baksidan Secret Rebel Agent Kyle Katarn will do anything to avenge his father's untimely death at the hands of the Empire. When Kyle is threatened by 8t88in a Nar Shaaddaa bar, he tracks down the droid and secures a mysterious disk that could put him on the path to learning why his father was killed. Kyle soon finds that the disk contains information about a map to the Valley of the Jedi, a place his father had stumbled upon and kept secret. Now it's a race between Kyle and the Empire to see who can get to the map - and the Valley - first. Based on the popular Star Wars: DARK FORCES and Star Wars: JEDI KNIGHT interactive games, Rebel Agent is part two of a trilogy written by acclaimed author William C. Dietz (The Final Battle) and illustrated by the award-winning artist Ezra Tucker (the Adventures of Little Nettie Windship children's book series). Insidefliken After Kyle's fahter, Morgan Katarn, discovers the Valley of the Jedi, Morgan passes along a descripition of it to a Jedi named Rahn, who fallas into the hands of Jerec the Dark Jedi. From Rahn's mind, Jerec extracts information that leads back to the Katarn farm. Meanwhile, the droid 8t88 propositions Kyle in connection with a mysterious disk...and a chanse ensuses. Kyle secures the disk and learns of his father's discovery - but arrives too late to save the map. Or does he? The answer lies with 8t88. The brand-new adventure trilogy provides background to, and incorporates elements of, the LucasArts Ltd. DARK FORCES and JEDI KNIGHT interactive games. Rebel Agent follows Soldier for the Empire and prepares the way for Jedi Knight Storpocket version Following Dark Forces - Soldier for the Empire, part two of this graphic-story-album trilogy chronicles the adventures of Kyle Katarn as he learns of the mysterious Valley of the Jedi, discovered by his father years ago. Trapped in the Valley is an enormous reservoir of energy, waiting to be released. Who will reach the Valley - and its power - first, Kyle, or the Dark Jedi know as Jerec? Written by William C. Dietz and accompanied by 25 painted illustrations by artist Ezra Tucker. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar